


a life of villainy

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: villainy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Jimmy is a tease, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Super Villain Cas, Super Villain Jimmy, Superhero/Super Villain AU, Twincest, slight name calling, vigilante dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Jimmy met a man out of his wildest dreams tonight but there's only one problem...he's a vigilante. If only he and his brother Cas weren't super villains...





	a life of villainy

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge. The theme was weather and the prompt given to me and my partner was "sleet"

“Oh my dear brother, you will never guess what happened to me tonight,” Jimmy called out as he entered the expansive room that held his twin’s lab. His voice echoed in the quiet, spacious room and he spotted his brother at the far end, hard at work as usual.

Cas only grunted in acknowledgment as he bent over his work table; his nimble fingers were swiftly constructing some sort of electronic device. Rolling his eyes, Jimmy wandered over and froze his twin’s hands with the flick of a wrist. 

“Dammit, Jimmy!” Cas growled, finally breaking eye contact with whatever doodad that he was currently working on to help them with their criminal enterprise. He glared at him, blue eyes flashing in a way that would look dangerous to anyone besides Jimmy. “If you get ice on these components, I swear---”

“There’s new vigilante in town.”

That got Cas’ attention.

He swiveled on his chair to face him, his expression full of interest. Jimmy had had a feeling that this would get Cas to listen. “What happened? Who are they?”

Jimmy chuckled. He was extremely tempted to withhold the information just to be a shit; it would serve Cas right for ignoring him. It wouldn’t be the difficult to drive his twin insane but he was feeling merciful tonight. Besides, what had happened earlier was just too delicious to keep to himself for too long.

“Well, I was minding my own business down in the financial district,” Jimmy began only to be interrupted by a derisive snort from Cas. “Okay, fine; I was ripping off some of the ATMs downtown when all of the sudden this dude shows up and tells me to put my hands in the air.”

_Downtown - One hour earlier_

“Step away from the ATM and put your hands in the air.”

Jimmy paused in grabbing another handful of cash. It had been quite sometime since anyone had caught him with his pants down. He turned slowly towards the voice behind him, raising his hands casually.

“Should I wave them like I just don’t care too?” he asked, a impish smirk on his face.

There was a dark figure behind him; it was obviously a man, someone tall and muscular. From what Jimmy could make out in the darkness of the street, the guy held himself with confidence and ease. This fact sent a flare of excitement through him.

It had been so long since he’d had a challenge.

“Real cute, scumbag,” the guy said, his voice deep and rumbling. It was the kind of voice Jimmy wouldn’t mind having growl filthy things in his ear while pounding into him from behind but that was fantasy for another time. “Now turn around and put your hands against the wall.”

Jimmy chuckled at the vigilante’s words dovetailing with his own thoughts. “I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? You wouldn’t be the first guy who wanted to get an eyeful of this ass but unfortunately, I’m going to have to decline.”

He lowered his hands and drew on his power, creating some ice shards and shooting them towards the figure. Nothing meant to seriously wound or kill, it was the guy’s first offense after all, just enough to either spook or minorly injure him. 

To his mild surprise, the figure evaded his attack easily. He sidestepped the ice shards with an ease that told Jimmy he wasn’t dealing with an amateur. The move brought him into the glow of the streetlight and Jimmy got a good look at his opponent. The vigilante was dressed in dark combat pants, boots, and a leather jacket, a strip of cloth concealed the top half of his face so Jimmy had a nice view of a sharp jaw peppered with stubble. This was all that Jimmy had the chance to see before the man lunged for him.

Later Jimmy would grudgingly admit that he was taken by surprise and argued that that was why the guy got him pinned to the wall. His first response was to attempt to freeze the guy out or try and blind him with a mini storm but before he could even twitch his fingers, a strong hand was at his throat.

“Don’t even think about it, Tempest,” he rumbled, grabbing one of Jimmy’s hands. “If I see so much as a snowflake or a raindrop, I’ll fry your hand.”

Suddenly the vigilante’s hand turned burning hot causing Jimmy to hiss in shock. The body in front of him pressed closer, trying to intimidate him but in all honesty, this only succeeded in sending Jimmy’s mind into the gutter. It really wasn’t Jimmy’s fault; the guy was a solid wall of muscle and he’d always had a thing for men who seemed like they could toss him around.

Call it a hazard of being a supervillain. 

Or maybe a perk.

“Oh, believe me,” Jimmy purred, going for his well worn method of distraction. He pressed his body forward slightly so their chests were touching. Up this close he could really appreciate the fine cut of the vigilante’s face and those lips... “You won’t need to do that. I’m pretty happy to be right where I am.”

Jimmy upped the ante and pushed his hips into the vigilante’s, smirking at the sharp inhale this caused. 

“Hey, don’t try anything cute!” the vigilante managed to growl out. His grip tightened on Jimmy’s throat and hand. “Where’s your friend, Dr. Havoc?

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy sighed and shook his head. “Typical, I finally get myself a new friend and all he wants to do is talk about Havoc,” he said, his voice full of overly dramatic woe. “Always the bridesmaid and never the bride. What’s a guy gotta do to get some attention around here---?” He paused, tilting his head to one side and squinting at the masked face inches from his own. “You know, I just realized I don’t know who you are.”

Those plush lips pulled into a scowl. “Inferno,” the vigilante offered grudgingly. His body took on an uncomfortable stiffness thereby confirming the fact that he was new to all this alternate identity nonsense. “They call me Inferno.”

“Mmmm, Inferno; sound hot,” Jimmy hummed, wriggling his eyebrows. He gave Inferno a slow once over and shifted his hips suggestively. “And it looks like it’s a well earned title.”

Inferno gasped as their groins rubbed together, his hands loosening for a half a second. 

It was all the time Jimmy needed.

As soon as he felt the iron grip around his hand slackening, Jimmy had a fist full of ice in one hand while the other worked to bring up a strong wind. He winced internally as his fist connected with that chiseled jaw; it seemed like such a shame to mark up that face. Taken by surprise, Inferno stepped back and attempted to block the wind stinging his eyes; Jimmy bombarded him with a hefty dose of sleet and use the diversion to swiftly spin them around so that Inferno was pinned against the brick wall; one of his thighs may have slipped between Inferno’s.

Purely for the purpose of pinning his opponent more firmly of course.

Jimmy grabbed his wrists and froze them to the wall before leaning in to murmur in his ear. “I can’t tell you how much fun this has been but sadly, I must be going; Havoc will be wondering where I am.” This was a lie of course, Cas probably hadn’t even noticed that he’d left the bunker. He pulled back so he could study Inferno’s face; now that he could see them in the light, he realized Inferno had stunningly bright green eyes. Not to sound like a cheesy poet but they were the kind of eyes he’d be able to stare at for quite some time.

Shaking his head to clear the fog that had crept in, Jimmy smirked. “Thanks for the workout, Inferno.”

“Fuck you!” Inferno spat back, struggling against his bonds. Jimmy actually worried for a minute as to whether they would hold and marveled at the show of strength. “That was a dirty fucking trick---”

Chuckling, Jimmy shook his head. “That wasn’t dirty,” he replied jovially as wheels spun in his head as he thought about what he wanted to do. Without thinking of the potential consequences, Jimmy leaned in and pressed his mouth to Inferno’s, muffling his tirade. “That was dirty” he whispered once he pulled away.

He stepped back and saluted him with a saucy grin before running off, leaving a slack jawed Inferno in his wake. 

Jimmy was practically skipping as he made his mad dash towards the bunker, the bagful of ATM money completely forgotten; he was eager to get home and tell Cas about his evening. About the new vigilante, Inferno, and about their confrontation; not to mention the most exciting information of all…

The fact that Inferno had kissed him back.

 

Neither Cas nor Jimmy had a chance to act on this fantastic knowledge concerning their new vigilante for a few weeks despite many arguments from Jimmy that they go and purposefully raise some hell just to draw him out. Apparently that would be “irresponsible.”

They were super villains, who gave a shit about being responsible?

The answer to that was his brother apparently.

So Jimmy had been forced to wait patiently for his next meeting with Inferno but luckily for him, Cas was working on a new concept for an anti-gravity device and he needed some supplies. Supplies that needed liberated from a local testing lab.

“No unnecessary risks,” Cas warned as they geared up before the raid. His blue eyes stared pointedly at him through his mask. 

Shrugging, Jimmy shot him a grin. “No promises, Cas,” he replied. He leaned forward and gave him a kiss in hopes of soothing his twin’s sour mood before pulling back and ruffling his hair, earning himself another glare. “Risks are kind of an occupational hazard.”

Cas roughly rubbed at his hair, trying to sort it out. “You know what I mean,” he said, his hands reaching out to straighten Jimmy’s gear, something he did when he was worried. “I don’t want you doing anything stupid, especially if Inferno shows.” He pointed a finger at Jimmy, his expression severe. “No shenanigans.”

Jimmy pulled his face into an exaggerated pout. “Aww, come on, Cassie,” he whined. “You can’t expect me to resist that hunk of man, not now that I know he’s at least a little interested.”

Turning his back, Cas began loading up with what gadgets he thought they would need to get the experimental compounds. Jimmy started sulking for real; he should’ve known that wouldn’t work, Cas was practically immune to his begging face. He kept up this sullen silence as they got into the souped-up SUV that Cas had made for them; in fact, he didn’t even make any comments about the ‘Havoc-mobile’ to tease him.

They made it to the research lab without any problems thanks to Cas’ cloaking device disguising the SUV so it appeared to be a generic plumbing repair van. Cas parked the vehicle a safe distance away from the building and they got out. 

“This should be relatively easy,” Cas said, activating his voice modulator. He always used one when they were on a mission, couldn’t risk a sharp eared cop putting the pieces together and realizing Tempest and Dr. Havoc were twins. “There are armed guards since this lab works on military contracts but from what I was able to glean from their computer systems, the rookies are given the night shifts.” He paused when Jimmy didn’t say anything and sighed exasperatedly, “Honestly, Inferno probably isn’t even going to show up, not if things go our way so stop sulking.” Another pause. “If you do, there might be a surprise for you when we get back to base.”

The smooth tone of his voice caught Jimmy’s attention. That voice always meant good things awaited him if he behaved.

Squinting at his twin for a few seconds, Jimmy nodded and gave him a small smile. “Fine, let’s do this,” he said, starting to walk towards the building, tossing over his shoulder as he went, “But we’re busting out the handcuffs this time.”

“Oh, don’t worry. There’ll be handcuffs, Tempest.”

Both the twins whirled around and Jimmy’s heart started racing out of a mix of surprise and anticipation as he spotted the dark figure emerging from the shadows, a faint yellow glow surrounding his hands.

Inferno

“What, no snappy comeback this time?” Inferno mocked, the ease of his body reminding Jimmy of the first time he’d seen him. “Is it because you think Dr. Havoc here will save you?”

Jimmy laughed heartily. Oh, poor Inferno.

“See, that’s where you are wrong my fine muscular friend,” Jimmy said as he walked towards him, a little extra swagger in his step. “I don’t think I need saving, do I?”

Jimmy was getting closer and closer to his target but, as he’d suspected, Inferno barely twitched; his posture remained relaxed but only slightly wary despite the fact that Jimmy was a mere three feet away. Behind him, Jimmy could tell that Cas was on alert but whether this was due to him being worried about what Inferno would do or about what Jimmy would do remained to be determined.

He took a breath to calm his rapidly beating pulse and took the last two steps that brought him in front of Inferno, well within grabbing range; it would only take a second for him to have Jimmy at his mercy.

But he still didn’t move.

“See, I think that you don’t really want to arrest me,” Jimmy continued, leaning in to talk right in Inferno’s face. The conflict in those green eyes was positively delicious. Despite knowing that Cas would punish him for it later, and not in the sexy way, Jimmy reached out and placed a hand on his chest. 

Even through the leather jacket, Jimmy could feel his heart racing against his palm.

“I think deep down, you wanna be bad,” he said, running his hand down until his fingertips were brushing his stomach. Jimmy glanced back at Cas with a smile; Cas was watching the two of them warily, his hands hovering over one of his gadgets that would at the cause Inferno a lot of pain at the very least if deployed but Jimmy was very sure that that wouldn’t be necessary. 

He leaned in so he could whisper in his ear, his lips brushing Inferno’s skin ever so slightly. “I think you want to say ‘screw justice’ and fuck me.”

Inferno inhaled sharply and Jimmy swore he felt his body shudder. He pressed his advantage.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he continued, making sure to keep close enough that Inferno could practically feel him but not quite enough to really touch. Jimmy wanted him to take that last step all on his own; it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. “You play at being the hero but deep down you really want to be the bad guy, the guy who would just reach out and take what he wants.” A pause to draw out the tension. “You could you know; I want you to and I’ll let you in on a little secret...Havoc does too.”

“What do you mean that Dr. Havoc does too?” Inferno asked, his voice rougher than when he’d last spoken. Jimmy watched as his eyes flickered towards Cas before looking back at him.

Jimmy grinned. “Well in all honesty, it means multiple things,” he said smugly, turning to look back at his twin. The angry tension had fallen from Cas’ features and been replaced by something more heated. “The first being that he is completely on board with you and me getting down and dirty.” Jimmy moved to whisper in his other ear, giving Inferno a clear view of Cas. “And it also means that Havoc wants a piece of you too.”

There was no mistaking the desire in Inferno’s eyes as he looked at Cas. Not that Jimmy blamed him in the slightest, Cas’ Dr. Havoc get up was extremely sexy. All that leather and those boots…

A flicker of doubt shifted through Inferno’s eyes. He shook his head slightly. “You can’t be serious,” he said, though Jimmy noticed he didn’t move away. “This has to be some sort of trick; you two want me off my game.”

“That’s not true,” Cas finally spoke up. He walked over to stand next to Jimmy, gazing at Inferno intently before reaching out to brush a finger down his chest. “We don’t want you off your game; we simply want you.”

Inferno relaxed even further, his hands unclenched. They were all so close to giving in that Jimmy could practically taste it. Time to seal the deal.

Jimmy slowly reached forward and cupped the back of Inferno’s head, pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. He pulled away when the urge to pry those full lips open became too strong. Leaning back, he licked his lips and grinned at the slight daze in Inferno’s eyes.

“So what do you say, Inferno?” Jimmy asked. He pulled Cas into his side and gave him a kiss too, one a little bit longer and dirtier than the one he’d given Inferno, before they both looked at him with lust darkened gazes. “Want to come play in the dark with us?”

The twins waited with baited breath; thanks to Jimmy’s erratic control over his power in this nerve wracking situation, there was a strong hint of electricity in the air. 

“Yes.”

At first Jimmy thought it was just wishful thinking, a trick played on him by his lust addled mind, but he watched as Inferno swallowed hard right before he reached up and tugged at the fabric obscuring his face. Both Jimmy and Cas gasped, mainly due to the insane amount of trust inherent in this gesture but also because of what the removal of his mask revealed.

Inferno was fucking gorgeous.

The deep green eyes, chiseled jaw and full lips were fantastic on their own but when they were all tied together by the spectacular face hidden under the black cloth, they were mesmerizing. Inferno looked like he was more suited to photoshoots and commercials than brawling with super villains and crooks. Jimmy was practically panting at the sight of him and he could tell that Cas was in no better shape.

In a burst of madness that they would probably end up regretting, Jimmy, quickly followed by Cas, pulled off his own mask. It seemed too one sided not to. Inferno’s eyes widened comically as he took in their appearances.

“Wait...you two are twins?!” he exclaimed, his face flitting back and forth from each twins’ face. There was shock and curiosity there but underneath the surface Jimmy saw a flare of heat.

“Yes, we are,” Cas said as he reached up to turn off the voice modulator. “It’s part of our deception; there aren’t many twins in the city so it would be too easy to find us if we didn’t have our little charade.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, practically bouncing from foot to foot. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, this is all very fascinating but weren’t we going to start fucking around or something.”

A blush flashed over Inferno’s cheeks and Jimmy found he liked the look of it. The idea of making him flush in other places made Jimmy’s skin tingle and his breathing pick up. He need to touch him but he still wanted Inferno to make the first move. It took a few beats of silence in which Inferno seemed to gather his courage. Time slowed to a crawl as Jimmy waited for those hands to touch him and when they finally did, he could help but melt into him as they met in a strangely chaste kiss considering the unbearable tension between all three of them.

The kiss didn’t say calm for long; soon it turned into a frantic dance, their lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Inferno’s hands drifted down to his hips and Jimmy gasped when he pulled them flush together and at the strength in those hands; the thought of how easily Inferno could throw him around had him hardening even further. 

Cas walked around so he was flush against Inferno’s back and focused his own attention on the exposed skin of his neck; Jimmy broke away for a second and gripped Cas hair with one hand to pull him into a kiss; one kiss turned into several until they were making out frantically with Inferno pressed between them, only stopping when they heard a whimpering moan.

They separated to see Inferno looking at them, his gaze filled with a mix of awe and desire. “Wow, that is so fucking hot,” he said breathlessly. “You two are gorgeous.”

Jimmy and Cas shared a look and, following the unspoken order, Jimmy started to sink to his knees. 

“If you think that was hot,” Cas rumbled in Inferno’s ear as his hands slipped his jacket off to reveal a tight black tank top; Jimmy shivered at the sight of those bulging muscles. Cas’ hands trailed down Inferno’s tight chest and abs to toy with his belt, undoing it while Jimmy scrambled eagerly to unzip his pants, “You should see him on his knees.”

Inferno gasped and then groaned as Jimmy freed his erection. Jimmy wanted to whoop in victory as his suspicions were confirmed; their new friend was indeed fucking hung. His own cock throbbed as a million different fantasies of what he was going to do with this information flashed through his brain.

“Oh the things we’re going to do to you,” Jimmy said, looking up at Inferno. His fingers danced lightly up and down his shaft and Jimmy was pleased to hear a hitch in his breathing. Grasping Inferno’s dick, Jimmy brushed the leaking tip over his lips slowly, never once looking away from those burning green eyes; this time Inferno let out a soft deep moan that had a heated shiver scurrying down his spine. 

Suddenly he felt a familiar hand in his hair, pulling him towards Inferno.

“Show Inferno what a good boy you can be, Jimmy,” Cas said, nipping at the ear by his mouth. He grinned down at Jimmy before tugging on his hair sharply in a way he knew got him hot and bothered, the usual effect being amplified by the presence of their new friend. “Give him a demonstration of why you’re my good little cock slut.”

Jimmy shivered and palmed the front of his pants as he felt another drop of precome leak out of him. Eager to please, he ignored his own aching erection for the moment and opened wide to take the tip of Inferno’s thick cock into his mouth while he tugged on his balls. Another deep groan slipped out of Inferno as his hand joined Cas’ in his hair; his was stronger, warmer, and clutched at him almost tentatively.

Being the mouthy yet sexy bastard that he was, Cas kept up a steady stream of filth as Jimmy began sucking Inferno off in earnest. “Look at him, Inferno. He can’t help himself; from the minute you met all he’s talked about has been getting his hands on you, of getting to suck your huge cock before riding it like one of his toys,” he growled in between nipping at Inferno’s neck. Cas’ free hand gripped his hip and Jimmy could see he was rutting slowly and forcefully against Inferno’s ass. “He’s been so hung up on you that he’s been fantasizing about you when we fuck.” He chuckled darkly, sending a heated shiver down Jimmy’s spine. “Not that I blame him, I’d think about you too. Maybe we can make some of my brother’s fantasies a reality.” 

Inferno’s legs and stomach were tensing now with every bob of his head, his head had fallen back onto his twin’s shoulder exposing an enticing line of neck. The sight of Inferno at their mercy, groaning wantonly as his hips bucked into his face helplessly had Jimmy slipping a hand down his pants to pull out his aching cock.

His fist glided up and down at a steady but frantic pace while he kept up the of kilter rhythm of his head; the muscles underneath his free hand were tensing and Inferno’s soft broken moans had grown into frantic panting and broken curses.

“Gonna come...gonna come, oh fu--uuck, gonna come,” Inferno babbled, his grip on Jimmy’s hair tightened while his other hand flew up to grab at Cas’ head. His face was screwed up against all the sensations Jimmy and Cas were bombarding him with.

He looked like something out of Jimmy’s dreams, the ones that woke him up in the middle of the night so desperately hard he would wake Cas up and ravage him.

Cas’ hand encouraged Jimmy to move faster. “Yes, come for us, Inferno. Come in Jimmy’s mouth, mark him up for me.”

“Dean,” Inferno suddenly gasped, his hips starting to buck up with every bob of Jimmy’s mouth. “My name--is Dean, my real name---say it, oh fuck, please!”

Pulling off his cock, Jimmy skillfully jacked him off and looked up at him heatedly, panting out in his hoarse voice, “Do it, Dean; fucking come on my face right now. Give it to me.”

Dean’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and Jimmy was graced with the brief view of his back bowing and his mouth opening wide in the very picture of agonized bliss right before he snapped his eyes shut mere seconds before hot come fell over his face in stripes. 

That image would be burned into Jimmy’s mind forever.

A few flicks of the wrist were all it took before Jimmy came with a groan all over his fist, his entire body throbbed with the force of it. Opening his eyes carefully he watched as Cas cursed as he came too, his hands gripping onto Inferno---Dean’s---hips as he ground himself desperately against his ass. 

Dean stood upright, tucked himself away slowly and crouched down to kneel next to Jimmy. In a sweet gesture entirely at odds with how rough they had been, Dean cleaned off his face with a handkerchief from his pocket before leaning in to kiss him languidly. When the kiss finally broke, Jimmy looked up to see Cas looking down at the both of them, a satisfied grin on his face; apparently he liked what he saw.

Once his brain was back online, Jimmy put himself away and leaned against Dean tiredly, giving him his most winning smile.

“So, what do you say, Dean? Have you ever considered a life of villainy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love writing Jimmy! I totally didn't plan that whole sexy 'you wanna be bad' speech but all of the sudden that sneaky shit was doing it and who am I to argue with him? :)


End file.
